House Sitter
by Coollissabeebeez
Summary: Dr. Edward Masen has had a bad day. Can his neighbor's house sitter make him forget? O/S AH B&E. LaLaLemon. Will be extending beyond O/S
1. Chapter 1

"Yep, sure…..no problem." I notice a woman sitting on my neighbors steps as I overhear a one-sided phone conversation. I drag my ass up the steps to my own brownstone. It's been a fuck-awful day and I haven't the strength to pay much attention to who she is. "Yes, I've got the security code, and the keys….." Ah, a house sitter perhaps for Carlisle and Esme. "Cool, so you'll be back on the 13th?"

And that's all I comprehend as I unlock my front door and enter my home. Home, a beautiful brownstone in New York City. Home, a place that should be full of happy memories, a family maybe, pictures and knick knacks and shit that hold sentimental value. _THIS_ Home, a structure where I lie at night and sleep. Even if I did have any or all of that it wouldn't do much to help me. Oh wait, I do have a cat but he doesn't even care enough to greet me. Fucking Puss.

I head straight for the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. I toss my keys and bag on the floor and down the entire bottle in one long drink. Did I mention I am in a foul fucking mood? I should enjoy my job, I should feel real good about what I do. And more often than not I do. But every time you lose someone, every time you have to tell a family that 'there's nothing more we can do' it wipes away all the times you've saved a life or received a smile from giving someone good news. That's all you can think of. Even as a man of science, a Doctor, it doesn't get any easier. And FUCK, it's fucking hard to lose a child.

I guess you can figure out why I'm upset.

After grabbing another beer, I drift towards the French doors leading off the kitchen. I stare outside looking and trying to think of something to break my mind of this dread. I have to clear my conscience, or I will dwell on it for the next 36 hours away from the Hospital.

I decide to take my sorrows outside since my beautiful 'home' isn't helping. I grab one beer for the road and plop my sorry ass down in one of the two chairs that adorn my shared patio. There's a line of small potted trees that separate my space from Dr. and Mrs. Cullen next door. Esme (as I'm demanded to call her) suggested it and I went with it. I sit and zone out for god knows how long, enough to realize I've finished the additional beer I brought out.

As I contemplate going for another, I hear the Cullen's back door open. Their dog, Buster scampers off the back steps and high-tails it to the garden. I watch as his short white tail disappears in the wild flowers Esme planted to boarder the walk-way. I anticipate seeing Carlisle stand against the railing smoking a cigar, but what I do see shocks the shit out of me.

A young woman with dark hair piled on her head, wearing a long and thin paisley printed robe leans against the wrought iron railing. Her arms are crossed at the wrist over the edge, and one foot is propped up on the lower railing, showing a tone thigh and knee. Her profile shows smooth porcelain skin and pink lips. Her frame is small, a little skinny, but hard to tell with all the fabric of her robe. She's watching for the dog with a slight smile on her face. I can't help but stare at her and wonder if I've finally cracked and am lost in some sort of hallucination.

An a "Ahem" breaks my episode and I blink to realize the woman is looking back at me trying to get my attention.

"huh?" my genious reply.

"You ok over there?" she asks with a smile.

I blink and frown at my obvious stupidity to continue speaking. I waved my beer bottle in front of me and mumble "long day". Shit, am I drunk already?

"Looks like it. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly. Who are you?

"House-slash-dog sitter for the Cullens. They left this afternoon for Europe. Did they tell you they were going away?" She asked as she turned her body to face me. She was fucking beautiful and probably all of twenty. "You're Dr. Masen, right? They mentioned you."

"Unfortunately." I say attemptin to take a swig of my empty bottle. Damn. I'm torn between getting up to get another beer to drink my sorrows away or staying to ogle some more of this beautiful woman. I'm not in the mood to meet and greet, so go away you sexy little house sitter girl.

"Buster!" she calls while clapping her hands together, breaking me out of my inner voice "Buster, come on you tiny piece of shit." I sigh because coincidentally I call the dog that myself and I'm being rude.

"He'll be out there a while, he's a digger. Esme fusses at him constantly but he goes right back out there and does it all over again." I explain, having finally cleared my fog enough to speak with semi-intelligence.

She sits on the brick steps closer to my side and leans back on her elbows. I can barely see the curve of her breast from where I am sitting, but I do see the long elegant line of her neck and clavicle. She's simply stunning, and I am pervin' on her. Fuck it, I've had a bad day, right?

"So, you're obviously a Doctor?" she looks back over her shoulder and does a glance over my scrubs. Trying to keep our conversation going she asks, "do you work with Dr. Cullen?"

"No." I snap again. Apparently I'm having incapable of being more hospitable.

"O….K…."

"Look, I've had a terrible fucking day. I apologize if I'm rude and not very chatty this evening." I grimace at the sound of my voice and internally roll my eyes because even though I don't want to be a jerk, I am.

"I get it. Conversation over." She says as she stands up. She looks out to the vicinity of where Buster is probably digging, and then turns to step back up the steps. I watch as her legs break through the opening of the robe and then my eyes move up over the tie around her waist and up towards her chest. I can see the scoop of a shirt or tank top and the skin of her chest. I can see a hint of cleavage and wonder for a second if there's a bra on under there before I realize I am looking up at her right in front of me.

She's standing in between my parted legs with a slight smirk on her lips. I stare in wonderment as she bends forward and places her hands on my thighs. "I can make you forget about your terrible day." she whispers. I exhale / groan as her under-cover suggestion hits me. I close my eyes, and feel her weight shift from my thighs as she kneels before me.

My eyes reopen as her hands travel up my legs to the draw string of my scrub pants. I continue to watch her and take in details of her face. Brown eyes, deep brown eyes. Natural perfect skin, and pink plump lips. There's no make-up, just a clean fresh beautiful face. Her hair still piled on the top of her head looks thick and soft and I subconsciously reach out to touch it.

Her hands have since untied my draw string and she slowly curls her fingers over the top to stretch out the fabric. Our eyes meet and we silently agree that 'this' is about to happen.

I briefly close my eyes as I feel soft fingers stretch inside the top of my boxers to find my rock hard dick. Which I've just realized is rock-fucking-hard. I exhale again as she shifts my dick out and leans forward, all the while looking at me with eyes I will never ever ever forget.

Her lips part as she narrows the distance and I can all but bite off my bottom lip as she comes into contact with the head of my dick. Her lips are wet and so fucking soft. She swirls her tongue around the head and slowly moves down the length. I watch with heavy lidded eyes, her mouth moving up faster and then back down slower. The pressure of her mouth and tongue on my dick is burning my senses, and I can't imagine anything more pleasurable at this very moment. I can't imagine anything, period at this moment except her luscious mouth moving and sucking my dick.

I groan and reach out again to feel her hair. She looks up at me with those fucking eyes, and I almost lose it down her throat. Her other hand is clenching my thigh, so reach out and grasp her hand in mine trying to express to her that what she's doing is fuck-awesome. Her motions never decrease, and the pressure only intensifies meaning I'm close. My head falls back against the chair as I anticipate busting a nut. She moans signifying she knows I'm close and she's not moving.

"Jesus, god!" I groan moments later as I pump my fucking cum down her throat as she continues to move her mouth on my dick. Blinding white light blocks my vision as I buzz with my orgasm. Her motions slow and I bring my hands up to cover my face. I numbly feel her release me and then put me back in my pants. Her hands move to my thighs and I feel her weight shift to stand up. I jump to grab her wrist, but she's quicker than me. I watch as she walks back toward the Cullen's door with Buster tottering behind her.

"Wait" I finally spit out as she steps inside. "I, uh…I…..please…." I shake my head still clouded with remnants of my orgasm.

"Good night, Dr. Masen." She says and shyly smiles as she shuts the door.

I fall back into the chair and rapidly blink the confusion through my mind. I sigh and mumble the only thing smart thought I've had all night "I don't even know your name."


	2. Chapter 2

So lets start off with a few things shall we?

First off, the usual disclaimer: Not mine; Belongs to S. Mey.

Secondly, I'm a Twilight fanfiction junkie! Read it constantly. The good and the bad. Which means I get these ideas in my head from time to time. This is my first published "story" so I accept all types of criticism. While originally this was a O/S, I think I can extend it. It won't have much angst, but plenty of fluff-n-stuff (eyebrow wiggle).

Thirdly; I love to have visuals with story's so I will update my polyvore account and post it on my author page.

Thanks for the reviews and carry on...

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod." What have I done? Who the Fuck am I? What is wrong with me...I'm a freaking slut-bag! "Grrrrrrruuuuuggghhh" I scream and pace the kitchen of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

The Cullen's, two of the nicest people on the planet who trusted me to house sit and dog sit their little baby Buster. I'm almost positive they did not want me to walk out back and give bj's to their neighbor. Gah, their neighbor! Dr. Masen! UH, I can't believe I just sucked him off after that god awful introduction / awkward convo.

It was obvious he didn't want to talk, but I couldn't stop myself. The man is beyond gorgeous. I had seen him before at one of Carlisle and Esme's parties. He was an intern and a young up and coming doctor at the hospital several years back, and he was so hot then. Grant it, I was fourteen and a dork and shy beyond belief. But he was there all Handsome and Prince Charmingly. Like I said, I was a dork.

My mom Renee, had been friends with Esme waaaaaay back in the 60's or 70's. And they kept in touch over the years. So on one of our 'Holidays' cough-inbetweenstepdads-cough we came to NYC to visit. I was awkward and wanted to be anywhere else than a stuffy doctor party, so I sat in a corner and people watched. Soon-to-be Dr. Masen worked the room, shaking hands with other doctors and kissed the cheeks of their wives. I watched him go from one person to the next, wishing he would stop in my corner. But alas he didn't and I never saw him again.

That is until earlier today when I checked in with Carlisle on the phone. I was sitting on their front steps when he walked to his door. I lost track of time staring at him in his scrubs all tall and lean and rugged. His hair was shorter than I remember, but his features were the same. FUCKING HOT! I watched as he went inside, and then fell back into conversation with Carlisle.

I had gotten in touch with the Cullen's when I came back to NY for college two years ago. They've mentioned him a few times, saying he had purchased the house next door and Esme was helping him decorate, shit like that. So when they contacted me a few weeks ago asking to house sit for them while they traveled Europe this summer. I all but jumped at the chance.

I mean, surely I would bump into him right? Maybe take him some left-over's, we could get acquainted over a bottle of wine and I would laugh at all his doctor jokes. Right? That could definitely happen! Never would I walk outside in my robe, flash a little leg, and suck his dick with-in the first 20 minutes of meeting him, nay never.

But FUUUCCCKKKK it was nice. His dick was as perfect as dicks come (pun intended). It was above average size but not humongous like a porn star cock. No, it was a good 7 inches and thick. And surprisingly it fit well in my mouth. Geesh I really am a slut. I mean for real, I can count on one hand the number of guys I've been with. That's not terrible is it? At 21?

Moving on, so here I am pacing the Cullen's kitchen with my hands dragging my face down, because I can't be any more embarrassed at myself.

"What was I thinking?" I ask Buster "Huh? It's like porn-star pollen invaded my senses and I had an allergy attack on his dick!"

Buster, tilted his head to the side and looked at me like the slut I am.

"Come on you, lets lock up." I locked up the house and retreated up stairs thinking maybe tomorrow will be a better day. Yeah right, Scarlett, keep telling yourself that.

After and hour or two of sheet spinning, and an unrelaxing bath, I tried to masturbate myself tired. Usually I can get myself off in 20 seconds, 45 tops (maybe I am a nymph?) but not tonight. I was unsatisfied after ten minutes.

"Uuughhhhhrrrr! Damn you, Masen!" I all but screamed through gritted teeth and flayed my my legs on the bed like the Exorcist chick. How dare he leave me hanging? Oh wait, I was the one who sprinted off the deck before he got a chance to say anything and before things got weirder.

I somehow managed to fall asleep, and wake up around 8. "FUUUCCKKK" I shout realizing I will be late the summer course I am taking. I plow through a shower, and get ready in record time. Throwing on a pair of cut off shorts, a white v-neck tshirt, I run down the stairs to let Buster out, while I finish getting ready. Ten minutes later I am locking the front door when I turn around and halt all movement.

"Hi" Dr. Masen says all deep and beautiful.

"Hi" I manage to peep out.

"Um, I...I was hoping that um..."

"Wait," I stop him holding up my hand towards him and adjusting my bag over my shoulder,"Look we can talk later, ok. I have a class that starts in 20 minutes and I have about 30 minutes of public transpiration to get me there." I know I'm being rude, but dude got a free BJ last night, and I am all tense and late and shit.

"Well, I could take you. And then we can have that talk." He offers and smiles. He's standing there in grayish-brown chinos, black vans, and a black t-shirt. Did I mention he's fucking Hot? He interrupts with "I have some errands to run, so it's no trouble. I promise."

"Uh, I...um sure" I spit out confused and hopeful, of what I'm not sure.

"Great, I'm parked over here." He points about half way down the block. I follow behind him with little hurried steps, while he strides confidently with long tone sexy legs. I eye-roll myself, and snap myself outta the gutter with that thought.

We walk up to a black Audi. The car beeps, notifying he's unlocked it, and he opens the passenger door for me. I glance up at him while sliding in the seat. Not sure what the hell we are about to say.

I involuntarily yawn bringing goose bumps to my legs and arms.

"You cold?" he asks, and motions to my legs. I didn't even realize he was in the car yet.

As I situate my bag between my legs on the floor, and strap on my seat-belt, I feel brave once again and shake my head no "Actually I just yawned. I couldn't sleep last night, couldn't relax for some reason. I must've been worked up about something." There's that slut again. At least I'm being honest.

He coughs, puts the car in drive and pulls out onto the street. I tell him where to go and then It silent for about 30 seconds.

"Ok, so yesterday was interesting." He says not looking at me but driving and looking straight ahead.

"Yea, about that. I, uh, Honestly I'm not usually the type of girl to be so forward." I get out word by word. "I...saw you were having a bad day, and I thought I could make you feel better." Not a total lie, I left out the fact that I saw him out on the patio and that I had changed in to my 'not-trying-to-look-sexy-but-can-still-look-sexy-pj's'.

"Ok" he says, that's it, one word.

It's silent again for a long moment. I am about to try and explain myself again when he speaks up.

"I want to apologize for my mood last night. I, had a fucked up day at work, and it's takes me a while to decompress." He's apologizing to me?

"You're apologizing to me?"

"Um, yes." He states and looks over at me genuinely.

"I get that you had a bad day, everyone does. You were trying to express that to me. And I took it in a whole different direction. I just, I just...I...have no real excuse for what I did. I should be apologizing to you."

He snaps his head to look back over at me like I'm crazy. "Uh Fuck No, do not apologize. What you did what so fucking...good. I would thank you, if it didn't sound so sleazy. So please do not apologize."

I blush (why, I don't know) and look down at my lap. "Ok" I say quietly. All the sudden I'm a dorky shy fourteen year old.

There's another long silence and I soon realize we are at my campus. I tell him where to pull over and he double parks. As I gather myself to exit the car he calmly states. "I'm making dinner tonight, if you'd like to come over. There's no pressure but I figure if I am cooking for myself then you could have some too. "

I blink at him four or 5 times, and look away. I think Dr. Masen has just asked me to dinner? Is this where we play out my 'get-to-know-you' act, you know with the doctor jokes and my giggles? Maybe it is, Maybe it isn't. So I go for bold and reply "I'm here all afternoon, so perhaps I can stop by for dinner. What time?"

He looks at me for a moment, and says "7:30"

"7:30" I repeat with a head nod and step outside of the car. I adjust my bag over my head and bend back down to look in the car. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replies and smiles. His hand is gripping the gear shift and I can't help but think of something else he might grip. He clears his throat, and asks softly "Please tell me your name."

I blush a thousand shades of pink, and say "Isabella".

He repeats it and then nods his head as to say good bye. I step back and shut the door and watch as he merges into traffic.

"Isabella?" I question "Why did I give him my full name?" I shrug my shoulders and turn to class. "Isabella is a baaadddd girl." I say evilly to myself and laugh.

Tonight is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuing on, trying to go with the flow. Had a free day so you get another chapter today. Although, I can't say how long this story will last or how frequent I can post. But I will thank you for all the story alerts that have been added. It's so cool to see ya'll enjoying this.**

**Again: Names of Characters: Not mine, They belong to S. Mey.**

**I've been farting around with my polyvore account, If you want to see some visuals of House Sitter, go to my author page.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Isabella. Finally a name to go with a beautiful face, body, mouth, etc. You get what mean. She's fucking perfect, and apparently she's local enough to go to the University.

Damn, this could be bad, or this could be really fucking good. On one hand, she's already sucked my dick which I didn't even know I needed. She was also very good at it, and had no qualms about doing it with no more than a brief, tense introduction. On the other hand, she's staying at Carlisle's while they are vacationing in Europe. How long will they be gone? Will Isabella get clingy? Am I going to even want to see her again? Why am I so confused about this?

I woke up this morning after a deep deep sleep, wondering if what had happened actually did happen. I worked through the events in my morning shower, and over a cup of coffee. Yes it did happen. And yes I am a mature grown man who can at least talk to the girl again, right? I wanted to talk to her again and apologize for being a dick. Then I can figure out how this situation will go.

I ran up the steps to get dress and went through my mental list of errands I have to accomplish today. Dry cleaners, grocery run, bank, etc. all the same bullshit I have to fit in on my days off. Next I decided how I am going to approach her. Should I call over there? Lame! Should I wait on the steps, until she emerges? Eh, semi-lame! Or should I just go over there and knock and get it over with. BINGO!

So that's what I was attempting to do, when she exited the Cullen's. At first I was taken aback, because I apparently forgotten how fucking gorgeous she was. And to top it off, I got the full leg view with her in those shorts. Damn those shorts, Damn them!

So the conversation once again didn't get us very far, but I did manage to get her in my car. Not sure if that was a plus sign, until she flirted with me and basically told she couldn't sleep because she was so 'worked up'. Cue chubby!

This girl, no no scratch that. This woman has certainly put a spell on me. I haven't even thought about what happened at the hospital yesterday. And wasn't I looking for a distraction? I'm pretty sure I've found it.

After dropping her off and learning her name, I continue on with my errands. Some what conscious of what I'm doing and where I'm going, she's still on my mind. I pick up my dry cleaning, then get my banking business taken care of. Next up, the grocery store.

So I cook right? And I'm proud of my kitchen, but do I want to show off my skills, or will that be trying too hard to impress her? And why do I want to impress her? I know she's hot, I know she's sexy, and I know what she can do with her mouth. But what else do I want to know? Fuck, I'm full of questions today.

Let's just keep it simple, and grill Kabob's. I can do veggie and meat and call it a day.

After straightening the house the remainder of the day, I prep the food for cooking, and grab a beer. It's 6:30, so even if she does show I've got an hour to get in check. I shower and put on another casual outfit. Khakis and a white button down. Not what I'd typically wear on a lonely evening, but whatever. I want to keep it cool, and see how she will lead the night. If she just wants to say forget about last night, fine. If she wants to fuck, perfect. If she's suddenly planning our wedding, she's getting a restraining order.

Ok, show time!

I walk towards the front door after hearing her knock, and take a deep breath. I open it to find Isabella looking even more beautiful than before. She just keeps getting better. She's wearing a thin blue shirt dress thingy. It looks soft and it's kinda short, which means her legs are on display again. And they are accented by a pair of nude heels. Girl has got some fucking great legs.

"Hi, Isabella" I say, stepping aside to allow her to enter.

"Hi...err um Dr. Masen." She says quietly and blushes. Why does she keep calling me that? Does she know that I only go by Dr. Masen professionally and she can call me Edwar... Ohmygod, she doesn't know my first name either. How fucked up are we?

"Edward. Please call me Edward."

She smiles, and says "Much better."

I walk towards the back of the house and into the kitchen, she follows."So, the lay-out of the house is much the same as Carlisle and Esme's but our kitchens differ. This is my favorite room in the house. I like to cook." God, I'm an idiot, I mentally forehead slap myself.

"Cool, very cool." She replies and hands me a bottle of wine. "I didn't know what kind to bring, so I figured you can't go wrong with bringing what ya like, so I brought what I like."

We're both acting like this is our first date. Which I guess it could be construed as that, but whatever. I'm not classifying it as a date...yet.

"Would you like a glass? Or a beer? I was going to make shrimp and beef kabobs. Or veggie if you don't eat meat?"

"I'll take a beer, and I like meat" she says with a wink. A Wink! I guess trying to forget all about last night is thrown out as an option. Game on!

I hand her the beer and show her the stool on the other side of the counter. "You can have a seat if you like or you can help, your choice." She looks back at her options and takes neither. She hops up on the counter across from the island and bites her lip.

"This ok?"

"It's perfect" We make small talk about our day while I heat the grill top. "So, your a photographer?"

"Well, I guess. I've never been paid professionally for my work. But I have taken pictures as favors for some friends. This class I'm taken is like a mini-session where we create our own professional contracts for business purposes. It's a requisite."

She tells me more about her degree, and what she plans on doing with it. Esme knows a few interior design houses, where she can intern. But I learn she'll need to start earning a income soon. I don't get specifics but I figure out enough that her cash-flow is short.

"Did you know I've meet you before?" She asks. I can't place her, because there's no way I would forget her face "Well, technically we've never spoken but I was once at a party next door, and you were there." She smiles and looks down blushing. Her hands are on the counter top with her elbows locked.

"No, I didn't know that. When was this?" I ask as I continue to flip the kabobs.

"A while ago, I was fourteen or fifteen. You were being introduced to all of Carlisle's doctor friends."

"And how old are you now?" I ask skipping over the entire party story.

"21, you?"

"Older." I grumbled, slightly turn off by the fact that I'm 15 years older than her. Why it upsets me, I can't figure out. I mean It's not like she's underage. It's not like we're dating or planning a future *gulp*.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure I can figure it out old-man." she teases. I turn around and down the rest of my beer. Suddenly I need to do something so I grab the bottle of wine she brought and begin to uncork it. Not my wisest decision mind you. More alcohol can only make this night not go according to plan. But wait, I didn't have a plan. Fuck it.

"I'm thirty-six. Glass of wine?" I ask attempting to change of subject. She waves her half bottle of beer at me, showing she's not finished. I grab a glass and pour a generous amount in before taking a big gulp.

"Does it bother you," she pauses "our age difference?" She drinks from her bottle and looks at me with her lips still attached. "I mean, we've shared one intimate act. One." she emphasizes with her pointer finger.

"I know it shouldn't, but I'm not sure what's going on here." I motion between us and then turn to remove the Kabobs from the grill. After plating them I grab my glass and walk around the island. I begin to pass her and before I can say 'let's eat' her leg straightens in front of me halting me from walking past her.

"Can I tell you what I think is going on?" she asks reaching forward for my glass of wine. She takes a sip and sets it down, then goes for the plate of Kabobs. She sets those down too, and I'm very aware of my position between her legs. We're not touching, but we are close enough to. "I think you are an attractive man. Who was in need of a little stress relief. Am I right?" I nod. She runs her hands up my forearms. "I also think that, I could use a little relief myself." Her hands run higher up my arms to my shoulders.

It takes me a moment to comprehend her last statement. My hands catch-on before my brain does, and I realize my hands have ghosted over her knees to her thighs. I am barely touching her. I can hear breathing, not sure who's.

Her fingers creep around my neck to my hair. And I find that the skirt of her dress has risen and I glance down to see a hint of white lace. I look back up to her face and see that sexy smirk from the night before.

"Stress relief." I state in a deep voice unfamiliar to me.

"Stress relief." she repeats in a whisper.

And then we kiss. Kiss. Such a fucking awesome thing. It begins tentatively, and testing. I press my lips against her pretty pink ones, straddling her top lip between mine. Once, twice before our mouths open and tongues touch. It heats up fast, because my hands glide under her skirt along the outside of her thighs to her ass and pull her forward. Tongues are twisting and sucking and flicking each other, and lips are sliding against lips.

Her hands are everywhere on me. One is clutching my shirt, while the other is massaging my head. Then they switch places, while I'm groping her ass. We are full on making-out. And it's so fucking hot. Her lips are still as soft as they were last night. And once again I'm rock fucking hard.

She moans, this sexy little moan when my cock rubs her center. I rub against her some more, and she moans some more.

I can feel her hands pull on my shirt trying to raise it up. So I help her out and unbutton a few buttons before pull it up and over my head. It breaks our kiss, which I miss instantly, but it also allows us a moment to prepare. I watch her as she unbuttons her dress. Her mouth is red from our heated kisses, her chest heaves with every breath. She stops her actions on her dress and leans back on heels of her hands.

"You finish." she says as she bites her swollen bottom lip and smirks.

I smirk back and finish what she started. As I pull the string belt, her dress falls open barely, so I shift it open to see her sitting on my fucking granite counter top in a white lacy bra and white lacy shorts. Thank you god in heaven!

"Fucking perfect." I mumble as I lean forward to kiss her again. We both struggle to free her arms from the sleeves, because our kissing has resumed to full on make-out session. Once her arms are free I grab her hip and pull her to me once again. She grips my ass with the heels of her feet, still clad in shoes mind you. And I am dry humping the shit out of her.

"God, I need to be inside of you." My brain spits out verbally. She moans some more, and I move my mouth down her neck. Her skin is the stuff a dermatologist wet-dream is made of. It's flawless. It's smooth. Not a freckle in my line of sight. And I plan on seeing all of it.

Gone out the window is any and ALL of my hesitation from earlier.

I reach around her back and unclasp her bra. She lies back flat and her breath is surprise by the chillness of the counter-top. I stop my kisses and look at her as I pull the bra from her shoulders. Her tits are simply perfect, but what else could they be? Gorgeous hand full's of more soft flesh, pink tasty nipples. Did I say tasty? Why yes I did.

I lean down and lick her right nipple and groan at the texture and taste. I then suck on it like it holds the god damn fountain of youth.

My other hand moves up her smooth thigh, I feel the ridge of the lace shorts and continue inward until my thumb brushes her lips.

"God, Edward...mmmmmmmm" She moans. Her hands have located my head and she massages my scalp, with light strokes of her nails.

"Can I take these off, Baby girl?" I ask tugging on one side of her shorts.

"Yes"

I straighten up and place both hands on the waist of her panties. Her back arches slightly as I pull the fabric down. She raises her ass just enough to get them past before she settles it back against the counter top. I step back and drag them down her tone legs, keeping my eyes or hers. Once the white fabric is free of her heels they are long forgotten, for I see her fully naked in front of me. Laid out. Naked.

The visual is something that will be burned into my memory for all eternity. I can't even fathom how to describe her. I will just have to picture her, just like this. Forever.

My hands move on their own accord back up her thighs. My eyes rake in all of her flesh as I pass it up and up and up until they stop on hers.

"Tell me what you want." I nearly whisper.

"You. Now." It was a simple statement, and one that I didn't hesitate on.

My right arm moves back to my wallet in the pants that I'm still wearing. While the other hand grazes her bare wet sex. She jumps and gasps, her sensitivity is so heightened .

She reaches down to my waist to open my pants. I fling my wallet on the counter and flip it open to dig out a condom, while still thumbing her wet pussy.

"Uhhh" she moans or it could've been me, not sure because she's grabbed my dick. I look down and see she's pulled me out of my pants, and she begins to stroke my cock. I close my eyes at the sensation and try to focus on getting this condom on. Only problem is I need two hands and I can't stop touching her pussy long enough to make a conscious effort.

"Hold on Baby" I say as I finally use both hands to shove down my pants and then tear open the condom. She's watching me biting her lip and I am trying to move as fast as I can.

After successfully sheathing myself I lean over and kiss her. Her hands and arms wrap around my shoulders and our actions slow. It's passionate and I'm cherishing it.

I raise up and she does too, still wrapped around my shoulders. I kiss down her jaw, and over to her ear and ask "Are you ready?"

"God yes." She moans.

I move my hands down her back and lift her slightly to place my dick at her slick entrance. I push her down and thrust at the same time. I barely hear her gasp my name, as I growl my own reaction into her neck. She's tight, and it feels fan-fucking-tastic. I move my head back up to meet hers to kiss the living shit out of her. My hands are on her back under the drape of her hair and the other is griping her hip and we're fucking. I thrust in and out of her.

She's flexing her hips and pelvis and I'm not sure I can last very long. It's getting faster and stronger. And she's moaning. I move my head to kiss her neck as she throws her head back. I feel her hair brush against my hand that's gripping her hip. I can feel her tits bouncing against my chest, I can taste the perspiration built up on her neck. And I fucking love every second of it.

I look down and watch as we move together. She's working and I'm working. I starting pumping faster. I move my mouth up to her ear, "Fuck, baby girl, are you close? I need you to cum on my dick...uh shit, soon."

"Edward, so close, don't stop, please don't stop." she breaths out.

We're a sticky sweaty mess, and I'm afraid my grip is going to slip off of her is she doesn't cum soon. She clings to my back and shoulders and I then I feel it, her walls clenching my dick. She's coming and she's coming hard.

"Ugh...ugh, oh God."

That's all the sign I need as I feel my load sky-rocket and bust out. My thrusts are erratic and I breath heavy through my nose against her neck. "Jesus."

Her pussy grips me a few more times, before she falls limp in my arms. Our breathing is mixed and heavy and the pounding heart beat in my ears begins to subside.

"You ok?" I ask after several dozen deep breaths.

"Yeah" she answers with her forehead resting on my shoulder.

I wait until I gather enough strength to lift her up. I reluctantly pull out and set her back on the counter. "Don't move" I request as I step away to remove the condom. I toss it in the trash and pull on my pants to go back her. "Hold onto me" I say and pick her up.

She wraps to arms around my neck and one leg barely hangs on to my hip. I laugh and carry her to my sofa. We sit down, her still hanging on to me and half in my lap. I reach back and grab the sofa throw to cover her back.

"Say something." I ask into her ear. I can hear her breathing and if I didn't feel her lashes flick on my shoulder I would suspect her to be passed out. But I can't take credit for that.

She lets out a slight laugh and raises her head. Her eyes are shining and beautiful as she smiles, and then she speaks.

"Relief".


	4. Chapter 4

**How we doing? Still interested? I hope so, because I'm basically making it up as we move along. Do you like the changing POV's? I will try not to repeat too much, can't stand that. Also being as this was originally a one-shot, it's some-what difficult to get their personalities straight. I like bold independent Isabella, and Edward is coming off as the strong but silent type, career focused, etc. I just hope they don't read as one-in-the-same.**

**All props go to S. Mey.**

**Visuals can be obtained by clicking on my polyvore account on my author page. Polyvore is finicky so beware, but I will try to update there as I update here.**

**And now back to your regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I'm tingling, and it's euphoric. I'm sore and it's welcomed. I'm freshly fucked and I don't care how slutty I am. Dude is a machine!

Our kitchen sex is by far the hottest thing that I could've ever imagined happening to me, Let alone actually physically doing in my young life. We were so natural with each other. He knew where to touch and how to kiss and how to thrust like he read my mental diary of what I liked. It was beyond amazing. And sooooo fucking goooodd. God!

Currently I'm trying to piece together my clothes. I was wearing a bra, I know for sure. But I can't seem to locate it. My panties (such a girlie word) are soaked, and I don't feel like putting them back on. So I guess going commando it is. I pull on my dress, and button it up. As I pull the string belt in a tie, I feel him step behind me.

"Looking for this?" He asks dangling my bra in my face.

"Actually, I was. Where did it end up?" I ask and turn around. He's still so close, I have to look up at him to see his face. Up until now I hadn't realize how tall he is. I like tall guys. A LOT.

He smiles, "in the sink. It got a little wet."

I blush for god knows what reason and say "yeah, these are wet too," and hold up my 'panties'. He laughs loudly and throws his head back.

"Oh I know." he says and laughs some more while walking back towards the island. It's quiet for a few moments. "Do you want something to drink? Or eat?" He seems nervous suddenly and I wonder if he feels he has to entertain me some more. I really don't want to over step my bounds, or hang out if this is going to get awkward. We both know how awkward it can get. And I enjoy him being carefree. Most definitely enjoy carefree.

"Sure, I could use a drink." I walk over to him and stand beside him. We're facing the island counter and he's wiping the surface with a rag. I want him to look at me so I place my hand on his wrist to stop his actions. "Look at me please?" I ask. He looks at me with a timid smile and tosses the rag in the sink behind us.

"I want you to know that I like you, from what I know. And I really like what we did here today." I say and point my thumb behind me to the 'other' counter top. I smile and continue. "It was very nice, and I think you agree." He nods. "So we don't have to play any dating games, there are no rules or right or wrong. We can be just us. And if that includes that," I point my thumb again, "so be it. If you don't want to continue, then that's fine. It's a shame, but it's fine." I smile and he returns one to me.

He rotates and is standing in front of me now. "I don't know what to expect but I like you too." His hands move up to either side of my face, cradling it. "I think we can continue." We both smile. "I think this version of stress relief is brilliant. And as long as we both are enjoying it, then there's no problem." He leans in and kisses my lips. I place my hands on his waist anticipating him to deepen it. But he straightens up and slaps my hip. "Now eat a kabob!" he demands. _O yeah._

We eat while standing at the counter, and we each have another glass of wine. We chat a little and I learn that he's an ER doc. He met Carlisle at Northwestern University, where he is an alumni. He's originally from Washington State and his parents still live there.

I tell him a little more about myself. How I know the Cullen's. How I have no known father, but a mother who is currently in Florida living in a retirement village with her 4th husband. How my college roommate graduated, so I moved out and am actively looking for a room to rent when the fall semester starts.

"So you'll be staying next door all summer?" he asks.

"Pretty much, unless they come home early, but I don't see that happening. Are you worry you'll get sick of me?" I tease.

"I'm beyond worried sick." He jokes right back. "God how will I ever get rid of you?" we both laugh.

"Seriously, I'm not a stage-five clinger."

He looks confused. "A what?"

"A stage-five clinger. You know from Wedding Crashers?" I ask hoping to god he's joking. He shakes his head no, like he has now clue. "You've never seen Wedding Crashers?" he's shakes no again. "Come-on Grampa! It's like one of the funniest movies ever. Vince Vaughn, Owen Wilson, Christopher Walken?"

"I've never seen it, but I'm curious now." He looks down at his empty plate and then shyly says "Maybe we can watch it sometime, you know, so I'll know what you mean." He's so stinkin' cute when he's nervous.

"I'll pick up a copy." I say, and grab his plate to take to the sink. "I guess I should be going, you need your beauty rest, Doc. And I have Buster to take care of." I turn off the sink water and wipe my hands on a dish towel. I turn around and pick up my shoes, as I straighten, I find him looking intently at me.

"Come here." He says.

I step over to him, and he pulls me closer, my arms naturally raise to go over his shoulders while his move to my waist and around to my back. He leans closer and our lips connect. Our kiss is slow and passionate, but it's not meant to get heated. It's a goodnight kiss. A kiss to satiate, to have something more to look forward to. I break it and step back.

"You know where to find me," I say with a wink as I head towards the front door. I pause and turn to see him at the end of the hall "in case you get stressed." And then I'm gone.

EPOV

God Damn, how'd I get so lucky? I just got me a fuck buddy! A fucking hot as shit Fuck Buddy!

I was being a pussy when trying to figure out what to say, when she just took charge and laid it all out. No games, no dating bullshit, just us! She's fucking perfect. And more mature than I gave her credit for. And she's all mine...…HOLD UP, hit the breaks! I didn't mean that. I just meant that she's my, uh, my fuck buddy. Yeah, that's it. I have no hold over her. No claim. We're just doing it. End of story.

Schew, ok. So awesome sex with the house sitter next door all summer will be nice. Having regular sex is not something I am used to. I can hardly remember the last time I had sex. I'm pretty sure it was three months ago with that skank-ass travel nurse. It was her last shift working at the hospital and she kept rubbing her fake tits on my arm all night. I had just clocked out when she approached me in the parking lot. I followed her to her hunk of shit Mitsubishi Gallant and she asked me to fuck her doggy style. So I did, in the back seat. She had a tramp stamp. That's about all I can recall.

Before that I dated a boring pharmaceutical rep named Irina. We had boring sex and did boring things when we were both available. That lasted about 8 months.

Jesus, I sound pathetic. I was pathetic. Until now that is. Until I hit the fucking sex lottery!

Falling asleep with a smile on my face is healthy. I woke up feeling great and alert and ready to get back to work. I hate to think it but, I'm eager to get to work, to get pressured and busy and STRESSED. I'm not wishing for a repeat of two days ago, mind you, but maybe a little worked up, so I can come home and see Isabella.

Isabella, my sexual needs therapist. Ha, I crack myself up.

I work a 24 hour shift, so I'm pretty dead when I get back to the house. It's 7am, and I imagine Isabella's still asleep. It's Friday, and she doesn't have class today. Maybe I will catch-up with her this afternoon. (I grin evilly and mentally rub my hands together)

I shower and fall into bed. I wake up around 3 in the afternoon with the weight of something on my back. It takes me a moment to realize that it's moving. I lay there and blink myself more awake when I feel the weight shift and move to my ass. I feel it push down on one ass cheek, and then the other. It does it repetitively, over and over until I feel a sharp sting. I yelp (yes yelp) and throw my head up to see what the fuck is going on.

"Herman" I groan and shift myself to roll over. My fucking mystery cat was kneading my ass cheeks, stupid fuck. He's probably out of food, or litter for that mechanical shit box he uses. Damn it, why do I have you in the first place? He sits at the foot of the bed and stares me down. "Fine, I'll get up."

I throw on a pair of lounge pants, since I'm a boxer brief only type of sleeper. I can't stand sleeping in a shirt or pants. Don't even mention socks, sick! I follow Herman down the stairs and head to the kitchen. He dances around his food dish. Yep dry as a bone. "Sorry buddy, let me fix you up." I'm usually more pro-active in taking care of this fur ball, but the last few days, has had me distracted for obvious reasons.

I smile at those memories, and drift off to wonder if Isabella likes cats, I mean she's dog sitting so she has to at least care somewhat for animals. But she did call Buster a piece of shit, if I remember correctly. Grrrr, but why do I care? It's not like she's moving in, or staying around or some shit.

"God, what the fuck is wrong with me?" I don't know shit when it comes to casual sex.

After seeing to Herman, I figure I should eat something as well. I get out the makings for a sandwich and wonder how I will be able to see Isabella tonight. I really need to man up and just go to her. I don't want her to have to come here every time, but I also don't want to be fucking in Carlisle and Esme's house. Fuck it, I'm going to see her.

Finally after what seems like forever, I knock on the back door. I find it silly to be using the front door all the time if we're keeping things casual. I knock again, after a minute goes by with no answer. She must not be home. Of course I'm immediately disappointed, even though we made no plans. She did say I could come find her but I shouldn't expect her to be sitting around waiting for me to show up.

I head back to my house, shoulders slumped and practically collapse on my sofa. I don't want to feel sorry for myself but I do. What would I be doing if I hadn't of meet Isabella? Cook, clean, sleep, work. My life was, scratch that, IS total Loserville.

After a good session of self-deprecation, I figure it can't hurt to accept my Loserdom and call for Herman.

"Herman." I yell all sweetly like I've got a giant size mouse sitting on my lap. "Herrr-maannn, where are you boy?" I'm lounging back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. I hear a thump and smile. He's jumped down from somewhere and is coming to see me. I lift my head and look up at my crazy ass cat, but I freeze at the site I see.

It's not just Herman, it's her HOLDING Herman. And she's wearing little to nothing.

"I take it this is Herman?" She asks.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if I want to delve too deep with these two. This is a Fluff piece, a Smutty Fluff piece. And I'm not sure if I will create much of a back-story. There may be an appearance by one of the usual crew members. But it will be OOC, and it won't be a supporting role. Just a cameo, perhaps.**

**All original Characters, and names belong to S. Mey.**

**Check out my polyvore, if to only meet Herman. ; )**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Oh, a kitty. I love cats. And he's purring too, he's sooo cute. And soooo sweet.

"Heerrrr-Maaannnn." I can hear Edward yell from the next room. I pick up the cat and walk to find _my man_. Yes, I can say that because he is, for the moment anyway. Ah found him, all stretched out on his couch, looking good as usual.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, shocked to see me.

"I heard someone frantically knocking when I was in the…."

"I wasn't frantically knocking." he sits up straighter.

"Ok, so I heard someone knocking while I was in the bathtub, and I…"

"You were in the bathtub?" he whispered.

"Yes, are you going to let me finish?" At this point Herman wiggles down and I put my hands on my hips.

"Uh huh."

"Ok, from the top." I smiled as I walked towards him. "I was in the bathtub, um… soaking and heard someone knocking. And it took me a minute to get out." I stop in front of him on the couch. "By the time I dried off, the knocking stopped." I lower myself to straddle his lap. "I took a chance and came over here to see if it was you doing the knocking." My arms are now resting on his shoulders; his hands are on my hips. "And your back door was cracked open." I whisper the last part.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Hell no"

And our lips crash. Fuck yes, I love his lips. They're powerful and leading. He kisses me like I am the last woman on earth. And I want to be the last woman on earth for him.

He hands are massaging my ass and I'm manically pawing at his head.

This man is everything I ever fantasized about. He's strong and soft at the same time. His shoulders are wide and manly. He's the epitome of 'hunk' and I'm about to grab a big hunk _if-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about._

I drag my hand down his chest, across his stomach. His t-shirt is soft, but I need to touch his skin. I tuck my hand between the shirt hem, and the waist of his pants. My fingertips brush across the hair there, and I'm still going for more.

His hand travels up my back to the bra clasp and he fumbles to release it. _Don't ask me why I came over here in only bra and undies. I could've just put on my robe, and nothing else. But it was a half-assed decision after I had already put them on, so I said Fuck-it and left._

He succeeds and my bra has disappeared again, but I have zero interest in where it went, because his gorgeous mouth has found my nipples. Sweet Jesus that feels nice. His tongue on boobs, to and fro, is so good. It halts me from unzipping his pants, and he scootches forward to stand, my legs dangle, my toes barely touching the floor. Our lips connect once more like magnets as we stand. Tongues fumbling. I'm pretty sure I'm moaning like a hard-core porn-star.

He breaks our kissing to say, "I want you in my bed."

No-problemo, I answer mentally, but physically smile. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I laugh and grip his hips from upside down. He strides towards the staircase and takes two at a time. Damn, man-handle me any time.

We reach his bedroom, and he flips me down on the bed. He's all flushed from running up the steps and I'm all flushed because he's made me that way. He rips his shirt off and kneels on the bed, one knee between my legs the other on my side. His hands are flat on the mattress on either side of my head.

He leans forward to kiss me, and we pick up on our make-out. I put my hand on his back to bring him down to me. I want to feel his weight against me. I want him everywhere.

He shifts back to kiss down my neck and says hello to my boobs once again.

"Your tits are amazing." he muffles around one of them. I sigh, and massage his scalp while trying to get my friction on. He slowly moves down my stomach leaving a trail of kisses, before he suddenly freezes and growls a scary 'FUUCCCK' into my skin.

I pull his head up to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any more condoms." He's practically crying, poor guy.

I smile, If he had only continued on down his path he would've found that I had placed one inside my undies on my hip. I bite my lip so I don't completely bust out laughing at the face he's making, and slowly pull it out to show him.

I wiggle it in front of his pitiful face and giggle out loud. "Didn't your momma ever teach you to always be prepared?"

He growls again, only this time it's sexy as fuck, and he attacks me. With Tickles. With nips. And I'm howling with laughter on all over the bed. We wrestle for a minute or two laughing and being silly. I 'accidentally' graze his dick his my palm and he moans. This is the moment where things get back on track.

He sits up and pulls my undies down my legs He deposits them somewhere, and then begins to unbutton his jeans. I'm watching my very own live strip tease. He standing on his knees on the foot of the bed. I'm laying butt ass naked with my own knees bent giving him his own peep show. He lowers his pants and boxers at the same time and fluidly gets them past his knees and off his feet.

He moves back up to crawl over me. I accommodate him by moving my legs open wider.

"I'll be needing this" He states and opens the condom wrapper. After getting it right, he's back. I run my hands over his shoulder and up his neck to bring his mouth to mine. I need to kiss this man.

We kiss and rub hands along each other, he's palming my boobs, and I'm hula dancing my hips so his dick rubs against me. I like this fore play, but I'm ready for the real deal. So I reach down and guide him to my opening. We pause our kisses to look at each other when he presses in. My eyes flutter and I momentarily gasp as he slides his thick cock in. He groans a few words, but I doubt they were said in English.

He begins his humps off slowly, and I'm so lost in the physical sensation I can't keep my eyes open. He lowers his mouth to me and we kiss again, never losing rhythm. It's hot and wet where we are connected and I soon begin my wanton moans. He moves his forearm to rest under the pillow and his other arm reaches down to bring my left leg up over his bent elbow.

And this feels insane. His hips give off a teasing grind as the thrusts go deeper. Over and over, in and out. Soon his breathing is coming out in pants, and we're sloppily kissing off and on.

"This is so fucking amazing." He says, "I won't be able to last long...It feels too good."

"Close, ugh...so fucking close."

"Damn it." He says and slams into me, pushing my leg up higher. "Cum for me baby." he demands. "Now"

"God...ugh...yes...ugh" And I come hard. My body is pumping spasms all over. And I'm clenching him so tight, it hurts.

"Shit-Fuck-GodDAMN." He spits against my neck and his hips continue to move. They're thrusting unevenly and slowing, and his weight gets heavier on top of me.

His arms loosens and my leg flops on the bed. A minute goes by, "Jesus, Isabella." he breaths. "You kill the stamina I'd like to believe I possess."

I laugh and he tenses. Oh right, he's still inside of me and that must of felt funny.

"Seriously," He pauses and looks at the clock on the night-stand, "That was like 5 minutes." I'm ready to laugh again, but he pulls out before I can and we both groan.

"Uh, could you not feel me squeezing the shit out your dick?" I ask with a smile. He nods and shifts to sit on the edge of the bed.

He stands and walk towards an ensuite bathroom, I assume. "Fuck, yes I could feel you." he says from the other room. I am still lying there, trying to regain some composure. "That's the point I'm trying to make. You feel so fucking incredible, I can't last very long." He walks back in the room, I have my head turned towards him. He's so Goddam Fly!

"And that's perfectly fine, because I came." I sit up and watch him sit back down on the edge of the bed. He's quiet, and seriously close to getting a shove. "We have plenty of time to work on your stamina." I scootch up behind him on my knees and hug him from behind.

He reaches up and grabs both of my hands kissing the back of each. "I'm just kind of embarrassed." Aw, such a sweet man.

"Don't be." I say and kiss between this shoulder blades. "I feel great because of you." And I kiss his back again. We're quiet for a few moments, so I take a look around his room. It's painted in a soft tan color. And it's warm feeling.

I stand and pick up his t-shirt, throwing it on. I bend over and grab his pants. He's watching me I can feel it, so I slow down my actions so he can get another peep. "Isabella." He groans. I secretly love that he calls me that. And he called me Baby Girl before. I like that too. It's sexy the way he says it.

"Opps, my bad." I tease and toss him his pants. He pulls the boxer briefs out and pull them on to sit back down on the edge of the bed. "Did you decorate your house?" I ask, because it's done very well. Not that it would surprise me if he did, but I want to know.

"Actually, I had some help, but I've done the main pieces of furniture, and most of the art work. The drapes and shit, Esme helped pick out."

"Its great, I love it." I smile to show him I'm genuine. I walk around to stand between his legs. He rubs his hands up the back of my thighs, and leans his head against my stomach.

"I'm hungry, you hungry?" He asks. I nod because this moment is too nice to interrupt. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't know my answer.

We stay like we are for a minute, and he looks up at me. I reach for his hand and go to pull him up. "Come on, lets eat."

We head downstairs and he pulls out a frozen pizza once we enter the kitchen. "This ok?"

"Hell yes. It's a favorite of mine. Remember, college student." I say with a finger point at my chest. "These are a big hit back at my place." He opens the box and preheats the oven. I sit at the counter stool this time, and he smirks.

After putting the pizza in the oven, he walks over to me and turns my body so I am facing him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks. I feign like I'm thinking, tapping my finger on my lips. He grips my hips a little for teasing him.

"No plans, really. Maybe walk around the city and snap some shots. What are you doing?" I run my hands up and down his forearms. He shrugs.

"I have to go in at 7:00 tomorrow night."

"Oh, ok." I'm not sure what he's hemming around but it's adorable.

"Do you want to come over for breakfast?" He finally asks. I grin and say the first thing I can think of.

"I thought I was staying over for breakfast?"

And that's how the rest of our night began *eyebrow wiggle*.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, these two are awfully smiley. I feel like I write that word a lot, lol. Oh well.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I seen some of my mistake in the earlier posts so I will be going back to edit. If there are more, I apologize.

So let's see what these two were up to on their first stay over.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Bus'ser could soooo take on Herman, admit tit." She's drunk, and I love it.

We never actually got to eat her favorite frozen pizza. After concluding she was staying for breakfast, Isabella went next door to get more of her condoms and to let buster out. We were to meet out back on the patio, me with the pizza and she with the more important stuff.

Fifteen minutes later, I came out of the house to see her on the steps holding a Martini glass. She motioned over to the table which had a tray full of condoms and the makings for Martinis. And she fucking winked. I left the pizza on the stove, and joined her in having a cocktail.

Three or four drinks later, well two for me, more for her, we're sitting on the brick steps that lead into the back yard. She has taken an interest on who would win a race, Buster or Herman. No clue how the conversation started, but she is so cute.

She keeps licking her lips too and it's very distracting. Neither one of us are properly dressed, although I threw on some pants, she's still in my t-shirt with nothing else, and that's even more distracting.

No wonder we haven't eaten.

"Baby, Buster would scare Herman. Which means Herman would out-run Buster." I love goading her.

"Nuh Uh." She protests and sits on my lap sideways.

"Yes huh, baby." I whisper in her ear. I shift my face to nuzzle her warm neck, she smells like summer, and beautiful girl, and delicious peaches, and so many other perfect scents.

"Can I touch you, Isabella?" I ask as I drag my fingertips down the inside of her parted thighs. She shifts her legs slightly, and nods. I kiss her neck and behind her ear, and she tips her head allowing me more access.

It's like second nature to caress her and kiss her. She was made to be cherished.

I bring my hand up her leg, and rotate in between her thighs towards to her center. I want to touch her everywhere and know every sound she makes. I kiss up her cheek and move inward to kiss her lips, timing it, so I'm touching both sets of lips at the same time.

She moans her pleasure at the feeling.

I slowly run my fingertips through her bare lips, and lick her top ones. Both sets are smooth and moist. Fucking perfect she is, from head to toe.

She shifts her ass on my leg allowing me to adjust my hand and fingers. I swirl my middle finger around her opening. And swirl my tongue mimicking my hand. She so slick, and responsive and I groan at how bad I want her. But I want to give this to her, my undivided attention. I want to watch her let go, with-out the distraction of my own physical feelings.

I push the tip of my finger in her pussy and it practically gets sucked inside its so tight. I have to close my mind to the mental image of my dick pushing in.

I pull my finger back out and then replace with two. She moans and pulls away from my mouth to gasp. I begin to finger fuck her, like I know what I'm doing, she's responding so I must have some skills. Who knew I was the fucking man at this shit?

She pulls my head back to her mouth, and now I'm tongue fucking her mouth. I groan when my mind pictures tongue fucking her pussy. But that'll have to happen another time, because she begins to ride my fingers.

I rip my mouth from hers, as she grips my shoulder. "Does that feel good Baby Girl?" I ask and watch her bite her bottom lip. "Are you going to cum on my fingers, so I can taste you?

"Oh, god, yes. Right there, don't stop." I pumped my fingers about 7 more times, and she throws her head back.

"That's it, Isabella." I say against her mouth trying to hush her moans. It's gotta be after 10 and even though it's dark, I do have neighbors. "Mmmmm, you are so beautiful."

She slows the movements of her hips and I slow my fingers. Our tongues are lazy as she comes out of her orgasm.

I pull my fingers out of her and she watches as I bring them to my mouth. I practically suck them dry she tastes so good, better than I imagined, no idea she tasted like heaven.

"God, you taste so good. I can't wait to taste more." I say against her neck. She's been silent since cumming. So I look up at her. She looks kind of dazed.

And then she hiccups. "Ooops" she giggles

"Come on baby, let's go inside." I slap her hip to hop up.

"But I want to take care of you." She wines and hiccups again. I smile at her as we stand.

"Later" I say and kiss her lips before grabbing her hand and turning around to head up the final 3 steps. I whistle for Buster and he comes out of the darkness and runs to the Cullen's back door. "Go wait inside my kitchen, I'm gonna let Buster in. I'll be right there." I say and guide her towards my door.

I hear her hiccup, and say ok. I chuckle and get Buster taken care of. I also grab the tray on the way back to my place. Never know when we'll need 10 condoms.

I walk in the door, to see her at my sink drinking a glass of water with her head all the way back. I hear her gulping it down and I finish with a "haaaaaa."

"Feel better?" I ask

"I know a great cure for hiccups!" She exclaims proudly.

"The water?" I ask and motion to the glass in the sink.

She shakes her head no and stands on her tip toes to whisper in my ear. "Blow Jobs," is what I think I hear, as she slinks her way down my body to her knees.

"Baby, no." she looks up at me and pouts. "Come on, let's go upstairs." No matter how fucking bad I wanted it, or how bad she wanted to give it to me. I am not sick enough to have her suck me off while she's drunk, ESPECIALLY since she's hiccupping.

I turn around and grab her hand to follow me upstairs. We enter my bedroom, and I ask if she needs to use the restroom. She nods, still looking disappointed we couldn't extend our activities. And no matter how much I want to, I proclaim to be a gentleman.

As I situate the bed, scratching my head wondering if this will get awkward, I hear her call me from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Do I mind, fuck yes! Knowing her naked ass is in there soaping down and me trying not to do anything about it, Uh yes I mind very much.

"Uh, go ahead. Do you need anything?" I say instead and walk towards the closed bathroom door.

"doyouwannajoinme?" sounds like she said.*Cough* again it sounded like she asked me to join her.

"Say again?" I now have my ear pressed against the door, acting like I'm not secretly praying she DID in fact ask me to join her.

"Um, will you join me…..in the shower?" She asks again.

"Can I open the door?" I ask, I need to see her. I need to assure myself she is drunk and that I shouldn't take advantage of her. But I did finger her to orgasm like 20 minutes ago. Is that taking advantage?

"Come in." I open the door to see her standing in the middle of my bathroom, looking innocent and perfect.

"What is it, Baby?" I ask to confirm her request.

"I want to know if you'll join me in the shower." She's serious, and I notice she's not hiccupping anymore. I also know if I get in that shower we won't be able to keep our hands off each other. I'm in such a difficult spot. This is where in movies you see the devil and the angel on the dude's shoulders, each telling him the opposite thing to do. I'm stuck, I need a sign, something to tell me what to do. "I know what you're thinking, so stop. I'm tipsy, yes. But I know what I'm doing. I know I want you in the shower with me." She says while walking to me, stopping and grabbing my face.

She's so dainty, and feminine. So soft and beautiful, smart and steadfast, honest and confident. And I'm falling for her.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking, Isabella." I bring my hands up to hold her hands against my face. And I look into her eyes. This lively, wonderful woman has seriously taken over my mind and possibly my heart in less than a week. Her eyes are beautiful, albeit, slightly glassy but nonetheless beautiful.

"Then show me." She says, and evidently that's all the sign I need. I make love to her mouth. I kiss her with all the intensity I can muster. I reach down and the shirt she's wearing over her head, her hair fluffs out and down her naked torso. I re-attach my mouth to hers and pick her up. Her legs wrap around my waist as I prop her against the wall next to the shower. I reach in and turn on the water then go back to loving her mouth. Her mouth is so soft, and she tastes like watermelon on a hot day. Her lips are plump and giving, giving me every push and pull.

My hips are beginning to gesticulate, but I still have my pants on. I bring my hands down to release her legs. And she detaches herself, sliding down until her toes touch the floor. I pick her up and stand her in the shower. She gasps as the water hits her, and jumps slightly out of range. I chuckle and quickly rid myself of my clothes to step in with her. I wrap my arms around her and bring her to me again. "Is this better?" I ask.

"Much."

"You feel so good in my arms." We kiss again and I back her into the shower spray. Her arms move under mine and up my back, her hands feel incredible. They slide up and down until they come to a stop on my hips. She breaks the kiss to look at me with a slight smirk, before she lowers herself to kneel. My hands brace my balance on the glass and adjacent tile wall while I look down at her. Her eye lashes are darker from the moisture and her lips look more pink. Seeing her like this only adds to the fact that I'm taken with this woman. Completely. "Isabella" I sigh as she takes me in her mouth.

BPOV

He moans my name and it's reverent. I will do anything to hear him say my name like that again, and again.

He tried so hard to protest this, and maybe I overkilled the tipsy act. But I was just trying to get my flirt on. But getting him to let loose is worth it.

His dick is so perfect, and I lap at it like an ice cream cone. I want him to feel pleasure like the pleasure he gave me. He was so attentive and loving, and it felt so fucking good to be touched by him.

He deserves nothing but the best blow job on earth.

I suck on him in long slow strokes, feeling every vein and ridge. His skin is taught, and smooth. I grab the base with one hand and move my other to massage his balls. His hips pump forward, and I bob my head taking him all the way in until the head all but chokes me. He groans and moves one of his hands to hold my head, I can feel him direct my motions so I let him take over.

I hum and suck while he fucks my mouth. I look up and he's watching. He's so fucking gorgeous. I can't hardly stand it. I hum again and he starts losing his control. It's like I can almost feel him swell so I bring my finger behind his balls and rub his perineum. He growls and chokes out "God baby, I'm gonna cum."

I hum once more as he begins to fill my mouth and I swallow him greedily. He curses as I release his dick from my mouth and suddenly I'm pulled to my feet. He presses me against the shower wall and kisses me until my lips ache. My hands are all over his upper body. His mouth moves over to my jaw to kiss down my neck and back up to my ear.

"Everything about you is so fucking incredible." He kisses my jaw again, and moves to my cheek leaving little kisses on either side of my face before resting his forehead against mine. "I don't know how I'm going to leave you tomorrow for work." I smile at his confession.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward." I whisper. "You won't be able to get rid of me." He laughs. But I'm not sure he knows how serious I am.

"You ready to get out?" he asks.

I nod my head, he turns to switch the water off, then picks me up and sets me on the bath mat. He reaches for a towel and begins to dry me off. I smile at how nice this feels, him taking care of me. I want to take care of him, this give and take set up is pretty cool. I like it.

He tucks the towel around me and then finishes drying himself.

"Can I have another t-shirt?" I ask as we enter his room. He silently opens a drawer and comes back to hand me another soft t-shirt. "Thank you. "

"No problem."

I drop my towel and pull the shirt on, he's pulling up a clean pair of boxer briefs. I pick up the towel and rub it through my hair, trying to get as much moisture out of it as possible. It's going to be a tangely mess in the morning.

He watches me, and I find it endearing. This beautiful bachelor, so unsure of himself but disgustingly handsome, and wonderful and perfect, and smart.

I take our towels and hang them in the bathroom. I walk back in the room to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. I step to him and slowly make my way to straddle him. His hands hug my hips and I bring my arms to his shoulders.

"I had a nice evening with you." I say.

"Me too." He replies. "How do you feel?" he asks

"I'm perfect, you?"

"Never better." He smiles.

* * *

><p>So not a complete slumber party. But I have a feeling this will carry on in the next chapter. I will hopefully post more today, if not then definitely this weekend.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so this story needs to have a plot or something, huh? It will, hopefully. And when it does, it won't drag out. Remember, this was originally a O/S, now extended, so I'm not sure what direction it's going, but it's still a big ole fluff piece.

Let's see what these two have been up to.

Characters names, etc. belong to S. Mey.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Click.

My bed is so comfy.

Click.

My pillow is soft.

Click.

I'm sleeping so good.

Click.

Huh, what the hell is that noise?

Click.

Damn cat. "Come on, Herman" I grumble, "leave me alone."

Click and a giggle. Wait, a giggle? That's new. I flip my head over to the opposite side and blink my eyes open. More giggling and Isabella, hidden behind a camera. I focus on the reality of the situation, and realize she's taking pictures of me sleeping.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice is deep from sleep.

She bites her lip and holds the camera lower so I can see all of her face. "What's it look like, Einstein?"

I roll my eyes and move on my back to fully wakeup. "I mean why are you taking pictures of me sleeping? I'm sure there are much more interesting subjects this morning."

"I beg to differ." She says and clicks the camera once more.

"Oh yeah?" I smirk.

"Yeah." She pauses and sets the camera down in her lap. She's sitting with her legs folded. "I just had to go get my camera because there's this guy, with a beautiful face, and skin." her fingers find my hand and her voice is serious and strong. "He's brilliant, and adorable, and sexy, and he's a pretty good cook too. And he's got a big..." she pauses, "...dii-car, that's right, he's got a big-giant, black car."

And I attack her with tickles. Her giggles give way to full on laughter, and she's stuttering telling me to stop.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I've stop tickling her and she's breathing heavy.

She shakes her head no, as I lean over her, zeroing on her lips. Fuck morning breath, I need to kiss her.

Last night after we got in the bed, we just laid down and talked. Talked about anything and everything. She mentioned her fears of becoming like her mother, not being her own person and following her dreams.

I told her I saw her as an independent, mature woman, who could accomplish whatever she wanted. She smiled and thanked me for being so perfect. Little does she know, that SHE is the perfect one.

She told me growing up, moving from place to place didn't leave her with many friends. I told her that I have a few I try to keep in touch with back home.

She told me more about her likes and dislikes. She likes 80's music even though she was born in 1990, (I didn't need that reminder). She told me she likes sushi, and I told her I would make it for her sometime. She told me she didn't like milk, which I thought was odd, but her oddities are what make her, her. And I wouldn't want to change one fucking thing.

She asked questions like why I wasn't married, or if I had ever come close. I answered her as best I could and told her it's never come up before. I skimmed over my past relationships or lack thereof. Explaining, that I was always so career oriented that women weren't ever a serious thing for me. Until now.

Yes, I told her I was serious about her. I left it vague and I could tell she got nervous. But I had to at least relay somewhat of how I felt. She quickly relaxed, then just smiled and curled up against me. We didn't speak after that, and I was afraid I spooked her. I rubbed her shoulder for a while and she soon fell asleep. She eventually rolled over to lay on her stomach and I watched her for a few minutes before finally succumbing to my own sleep.

So here I am now kissing my beautiful 'next-door-house-sitter' girl.

"Come one, I invited you over for breakfast, did I not?" She nods, and we both get up to head to the kitchen. I first pull on a pair of pants, and she just watches.

"What?" she asks with a shoulder shrug, "I like watching you." She blushes slightly and heads out of the room towards the stairs. I laugh and follow behind her. I like watching you too, I say to myself.

"Ok, so I have eggs, bacon and english muffins. How about a breakfast sandwich?" I ask while digging in my fridge.

"Sounds perfect, Chef-E" She says

"Chef-E?" I question as I set up my ingredients.

"Yep, that's my nickname for you in the kitchen, Chef-E. Like Chef and then a E for Edward, get it?"

"Got it, Baby girl." I smirked. "And that's your nickname, always." She bites her lip and blushes and sets off to make coffee. I like this, things seem alright.

We eat breakfast at the table, and she hums around her sandwich, telling me how good everything is. I keep my hand on her knee the whole time and move my thumb to feel her skin. I'm seriously going to have a hard time letting her go this evening.

After we finish eating, we wash the dishes together. Then we go to the living room, then we make out like we're 15. Then we get the condoms off the tray from the night before. Then she's straddling my lap on the couch.

"I love feeling you inside me." She breaths as I lift her up and down my dick. "You feel sooo god-damn good."

"I know, Baby. Fuck, I love being inside you." I basically repeat her words, because my brain functionality is limited like this.

She leans back to place her hands on my knees. Her tits are slightly swaying, and I'm watching everything. I see her thighs flex and my dick disappear, and her chest heaves, and her lips are open.

I help her move up and down, and then she swivels her hips. She likes that because she's moaning. And my dick is squeezed so tight. Her pussy is clenching and releasing, and clenching and releasing. I can hear how wet she is.

My balls begin to tightened, which is a sure sign of the beginning of the end. I move my hand from her hip to the top of her pussy lips. She gasps as she feels me rub circles around her clit. "I need you to cum, Baby Girl...shit."

"Ugh...Edward." Damn, when she moans my name like that, it's impossible to hold off.

"Fuck, so close." I grit out. Her tempo changes slightly, as her swivels get faster.

"Yeessss." she moans. "God...Yeeesss...ugh...ugh..." And I'm cumming too. There's no way I can NOT cum, when she moaning and moving like that.

"Jesus, God." I breath after I finish blowing my load. She's breathing like she just finish a 400 meter sprint. I pull her to me and hug her. I run my hands up her smooth back to her head, so I can bring her lips to mine. We kiss sloppily but that's ok because we are both smiling.

"Mmmmm." She moans. "You and me are really good at that." She's still breathing heavy.

I laugh. "God Damn right." I say and pull her mouth to mine again. I can't help it, I am fully addicted to her.

We kiss slowly for a few more moments, before things get uncomfortable. We separate and I head to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. I hope and pray I get to feel her without one, so I decide to get tested at work tonight. I just have to get her take on it.

I exit the rest room to find her petting Herman on the couch. She doesn't notice me, and I find my self watching her. I leans against the door jam. I can't get over how fucking beautiful she is. And her character is so likable, so lovable even. She looks up and smiles.

"Bout time." She teases. I walk over and sit next to her. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. She's tiny and fits pretty damn good in my arms. I lean my forehead against her neck. "I need to get the rat's nest taken care of." She says, and I assume she's motioning to her hair.

"It is pretty nappy." I tease, and she squirms in my arms trying to get out of my hug. "Uh huh, not yet." She slows her movements, and relaxes."Just a little while longer." I'm serious now and I think she knows it.

"How about I come back here in a hour, with Wedding Crashers?" She says and shifts to face me. Herman has disappeared, smart cat. "I can take care of this." she motions to her hair. "let Buster out, then meet back up so we can chill before you have to leave for work. How does that sound?"

"Ok, I guess." I pout.

She pinches my nipple, and laughs. I playfully slap her leg as she stands. "I'll be back in one hour." and she leans down to kiss me.

While she's gone, I straighter up a little, tidy up the bed, put clean towels in the bathroom, check my email. It feels like forever, but it's only been half an hour. I get my bag ready for work, check Herman's food dish. Then there's nothing to do but wait.

I can't help but wonder what I did before I meet Isabella. It's unbelievable to me how big of a loser I was. I will have to buy Carlisle and Esme the best bottle of wine I can find for going away. It's opened my eyes, or should I say SHE'S opened my eyes.

She's everything I never knew I was looking for.

I stand in the kitchen still in wonderment, when she comes in the back door. "Hey, Chef-E." She winks. "Whatcha been doing?" She asks.

She's wearing a white dress and she looks like a goddess. It's short and flowy around her legs and hips, but it's fitted around her chest with thin straps holding it up over her shoulders. "You look beautiful." I breath and take in the rest of her. Her hair is fluffy and wavy, she has it half way pulled back and it flows over her shoulders. Her face is natural with little to no make-up. Her lips are begging to be kiss...

"Thank you." She smiles and interrupts my gawking. "So, whatcha been doing?" she asks again.

"Uh" I scratch the back of my head to break the Isabella fog I'm lost in. "I straightened up upstairs. And got my work bag ready." I realize I haven't showered or changed. It was most likely an unconscious decision so I wouldn't lose her smell on me.

"Ok, you ready to laugh your ass off?" She asks while waving the dvd box at me.

I just laugh and follow her in to the living room. We sit in the corner of the couch and she curls up next to me. It's perfect!

She starts the movie with a click of the remote, and we settle down to watch. It's funny and obnoxious. But she's right I love it. I love that she knew I would love it. I love that she is here with me watching it right now, when she could be doing anything else. I love the way she fits right next to me, perfectly. I love the way she smells, so beautiful. I love so many things about this woman whom I've only known a week. I love...

Wait, I'm in love with her. It's was another unconscientious decision obviously, but I know it now. And I don't know what the fuck to do with it. Everything is different from the way I normally reacted.

If I tell her, it's going to freak her the fuck out, I just know it. So that action is out the window. I can sit on it and squash it, and smother it out. Maybe it will fade if I do that, but why would I want that? I like this feeling, it's exhilarating, and I feel like a different person. It's positive and I suddenly crave this positivity. Coming home every night exhausted and feeling like a grumpy asshole isn't the way I want to live. Not that I knew I was living like that mind you. But it's like Isabella has flipped my switch.

"Hell-oooo!" I blink to see a hand waving in front of my face. "What are thinking about that's got you smiling like a goof ball?" she asks.

I look down at her and smile bigger. "You." it's a simple statement, and it's the truth.

"I like you thinking about me." she says.

"Good, get used to it." I say and kiss her cheek.

We finish watching the movie. She even points out the line "Stage five clinger." And I acknowledge that I understand. But it wouldn't really matter if she was that psycho, because I would still love her. Just like Vince Vaughn does in the movie. They even end up married. God, married? Me and Isabella? Not a horrible thought.

She stands and stretches and goes to pop out the dvd. "So I was thinking," she starts "how about I make you dinner next time? I'm starting to feel guilty for leaving Buster alone all the time?"

"I'd love that." I reply and there's that word again. I'm not sure I will be able to stop saying it. And that's cool with me. I will just use that word as much as I can, see how she reacts to it.

"Awesome. When can I expect you Doctor?" She says all sexy like and goes to straddle my lap again. I like this position. No wait, I LOVE this position.

"Hmmmm" I hum like I'm thinking, but really just stalling. I slowly rub my hands on her perfect little ass, and then up and down her back. "Hmmmm." I hum again.

She laughs at my antics.

"I work a 24, then home for 12, then back on for another 12. So that would mean not until Tuesday." I serious up at those facts, Fuck, I hate it!

"Oh." she hates it too, and I can't stand that I make her unhappy.

I hug her closer to me, and she rests her forehead against my neck. "Hopefully, it'll go by fast. Maybe tomorrow night when I get home you can stay over?" I ask, mentally crossing my fingers that I am not pushing it.

She sighs and nods against my neck. "Ok, that sounds nice." We stay like that for several minutes, silently holding each other. "How much longer?" she whispers.

"20 minutes, Baby Girl." We're both dreading our separation. I can hardly see the humor in it. It's actually almost disturbing, that we are upset over not seeing each other. Well I am upset for sure, and she's acting upset. We definitely need to discuss our feelings, not sure when, but it's going to happen soon rather than later.

Speaking of discussions. "Hey." I say to get her to sit up and look at me. "This might seem, uh...forward maybe? But, um, I was thinking I would get tested tonight. You know so, um, we don't have to, um, use those condoms anymore." Ugh, I can't believe I said that.

She laughs. "You are so adorable." and kisses me. "Sounds good to me, I will make an appointment too, for this week." and she goes to stand up.

I sit and stare at her in amazement. How is it that she's only 21, and I'm 36? Our ages should be reversed.

She tugs on my arm to get my to stand. I follow and hug her some again. This is where I want to say 'I love you', but somehow it seems HIGHLY inappropriate after our STD test chat. I settle for saying "I'll miss you." And kiss her forehead.

We release our hug and I walk to gather my things for work. She silently follows me, and this being sad shit is getting to me.

We reach the front door and I pick up my keys. I fiddle with them to get the back door key off the ring. "Here, take this and lock up when you leave. Come over if need anything, or if you want to see Herman." She smiles and throws her arms around my neck.

"I'll miss you too." She whispers.

We hug for a minute, and I go open the door and pick back up my bag. I lean down to kiss her once more, when she laughs, loudly.

"Uh Edward? You going to work topless?" I look down and realize I have no shirt on. "And shoeless?" She laughs some more. Yep, no shoes either.

I blush and turn to run up the steps to my room. "You distracted me! " I yell from the 2nd floor. I can't still hear laughing, and I laugh too. 'Damn, you really distracted me.' I say to myself as I get dressed.

Thankfully my 'distraction' broke the tension of us being all sad cry babies, because as I get back downstairs, she smiling beautifully at me.

"Ok, I really have to go." I bend down to pick her up and kiss her soundly on the lips.

She laughs and I love it. I sit her back on her feet. "Ok, Doctor, see you in a day." I grab my things and walk out the front door. I get to the bottom step and turn around to see her. She's perfect.

AND I LOVE HER! yeah that was screamed in my mind, but at least I said it somewhere.

* * *

><p>Awe, he's a love-sick fool.<p>

I'll try and update another chapter soon. But I have a busy couple of days ahead of me. (I hate that excuse, but it's honestly true)


End file.
